Ikkitousen DeviantArt Doujin Stories - ARC and Teni
by MakeBelieve0914
Summary: This is a DeviantArt RP story featuring ArcGaming91's Original Character, Arc and Kyosho's killer gothic Lolita, Ten'i after they've fallen for each other.(Lemon inside). I might in the future revisit the DeviantArt series and make a connected overall story.


-[initial story]  
[ARC and Ten'i's Wedding {taken from Deviantart users ARCGaming91/Fu-reiji [5/11/17]}] (edited and added to by MakeBelieve)-  
:story reference: ( fu-reiji/art/My-bride-Teni-679690857?comment=1)

"Wedded Bliss"

Our story starts with two teenagers walking into a upper-scale hotel. Teni is wearing a wedding dress which hugged her small curves nicely as she did a couple of spins to show off her dress to her "betrothed", a young fair-skinned rather lithe male with short blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a tuxedo that fit him just right. They walk up to the hotel receptionist and handed her a card with the name Shibai Chuutatsu on it. The receptionist looked up the reservation, nodded to the pair and handed them a card key as wished them well. Saying their goodbyes, the pair walked over to an elevator pressed the up button and waited a few seconds for the elevator to make that "ding" sound which signified that the elevator connected to the current floor. The door opened and they got on and pressed the button for 10F, or the tenth floor, the so-called high-rise suite. The two teens got off elevator at the 10th floor and looked at each other while the boy smiled at Teni. They walk over to the door closest to the stairwell towards the right side of the building. The boy took the card key and inserted it into the card reading slot of their room and opened the door. The inside of the room was a spacious floor with a bathroom closest to the entry/exit door, a large window overseeing the beauty of the property which was a lush-green field as far as the eye can see. There was a garden fountain with a fancy walkway a ways off from the greenery. There was a rather large lounging area with a pool to one side and a jacuzzi on the other. There were of course other people who were lounging there. They were rather important-looking people making all sorts of deals.

Teni looks around a bit nervously as if she's put off by something. She then turns to the boy beside her, "Ah...This...place..."

The boy smiles at her in a comforting manner says, "Are you okay, Teni? This does look to be a bit much. But it's to be expected of Shibai, huh? Always lavish for the ones she cares about."

Teni shakes her head to the negative before continuing to speak.

"Yes, that's true. However, I'm happy she did this for us, Arc. All of this. It's been perfect so far."

"Indeed it has, all our friends were at the preparation dinner and I personally couldn't be happier. It was a crazy time, I'll tell you."

Teni then chuckles softly to herself. "Indeed. Soujin's very funny at times."

"Indeed, once she got hammered she just kept egging poor Kyocho on to sing. I've got to say, she's got some lungs on her."

"Yes she does. I feel kind for bad for her."

The boy then looks at Teni quizzically and scratches his head in confusion. "Why? She's getting to try out for the Japanese Olympics Volleyball Team as well as have a photo-op for one of the biggest make-up chains in the world. Hell, if anything I envy her."

Teni raises an eyebrow at him also in confusion. "You want to model, Arc?"

Arc shakes his head and nervously laughs to himself. "No, no no no! I'm not that attractive."

"I disagree with that statement."

Arc scratches the back of his head in slight embarrassment at the praise she's heaping onto him. "Haha, thanks Ten. But I meant that she has her life already set out for her and with her force of will, she'll be set for life."

"I guess so. I meant I feel bad for her, because yes she'll make money but she won't be with the one she desires."

"Oh yeah, Sousou and Shibai are expecting aren't they? I totally forgot about that. Or her crush on Sousou for that matter. Ton's with that Goei woman, Kakouen's heading off to do some espionage for Kaku's family, the Three Pillared Gods are being them off in some mountain, Kaku's running her family business and Soujin's heading overseas for the summer."

Teni then looks at him exasperately as if remembering something unpleasant. "Yup. That only leaves us, Chouryou, Lady Shibasho and Lord Souhi and Shinki."

Arc mirrors his beloved's expression but then shakes his head to remove that unpleasantness. "Yeah, I forgot them. Shibasho's pretty damn cool and Shibayuu is such a little cutie. Youkiyu is such an awesome big brother figure, he was the one who gave me the courage to ask you out initially. Shibashi also gave me encouragement. I'm really glad that they did in hindsight. It just sucks that Youkiyu and Shibashi had already graduated, Shibayuu's obviously too young and Chouryou's graduating soon. Souhi and Shinki...meh I guess. I guess the new year could make them nicer. Doubt it though. (Shakes his head) Meh, whatever. That's then and this is now. Let's enjoy ourselves."

Teni smiles at Arc and speaks. "Agreed. We can deal with Lord Souhi and Shinki later on. I like that tux on you, who got it for you?"

Arc looks at his suit and spins around for Teni's benefit. "Sousou did, he said it was a gift for surviving this past year. Also you look lovely Teni, I love the dress!"

Teni then mirrors her beloved's actions by spinning around causing her dress to slightly raise, but for only a second. She then turns back to Arc and smirks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey." He then grabs her hand and holds it while smiling warmly at her. "So, anything you want us to do before the big moment?"

Teni looks away from him and looks at the ground abashedly and mumbles. "Well...There is one thing."

"And what would that be, sweetheart?"

Teni starts to blush while holding Arc's hand. Arc just smiles and waits patiently for response.

Teni mumbles out a response, "..s..sex..."

Arc blushes and stammers his response, "W-W-What?"

"You heard me, Arc."

"A-are you s-s-serious, Ten?" She leans in and kisses him affirming her seriousness on the matter. He gulps and continues. "Oh My. Well, anything for you honey!" He then shows his surprising strength and lifts Teni up bridal style and carries her inside the hotel room they were staying at. "If you insist. We'll do it in any position you like for as long as you like."

"I'm glad. I want to have your child. Don't even think about stopping until you impregnate me, Arc."

Arc gulps after hearing her brazen request, as if he is completely unaware of the bluntness of his dear Teni. "Are you certain, Ten? I mean we have our whole lives to start a family."

Teni shakes her head in the negative once more and continues. "I'm more than sure that I want you and our family now. I've never been more sure of myself. I can't see myself anywhere else than beside you and the others. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Teni. Well, I did say I would do anything for you. So here I come." He takes off his pants and shows her his "tool", she then follows suit and takes off her dress. Leaving both in their birthday suits. Arc takes a deep breath and states, "Alright then."

He lays Teni down and positions his member close to her vaginal opening, Teni just looks at him and smiles nodding her approval. Arc smiles and says, "Are you sure you don't want me to give you some foreplay beforehand?"

"Arc, I'm ready. We'll have plenty of time for all that later. I just want to feel you now, please."

"Okay then. If that's how you really feel then I'll oblidge and stick it in now."

Arc then inserts himself in Teni in the missionary position denoting that there wasn't much resistance and she had already been well lubricated beforehand. Teni moans at this and then wraps her legs around his waist holding him to her tight.

"Arc...I..You."

"Ten, I'm going to start moving now, okay?"

He slowly moves just to get his bearing while Teni softly smiles at him. Arc then notices that despite Teni's maidenhood being lubricated, she isn't fully comfortable with his length being inside her by the subtle twitch of her eyes so he stopped moving after the second thrust and begins to greedily kiss her.

Teni winces in discomfort once he thrusted in her. "A-A-Arc. Y-you. Ugnh."

Arc looks down disappointedly thinking that he's hurt Teni, he chides (mostly towards himself), "I knew we shouldn't have skipped the foreplay."

Teni frowns slightly thinking Arc's mad at her and becomes demure while speaking towards Arc. "Arc, I-I. B-But I've dolled myself beforehand. You did notice how easily you slid in me, right?"

Arc notices that Teni isn't as confident as she normally is and sees his slight scowl reflected within her emotive brown eyes. He shakes his head and continues, "Oh sorry. Ten, I'm not mad at you. Moreso I'm rather mad at myself. We went entirely too fast. Big Bro Yokiyu told me that there is an art to all of this. And I went and screwed it up. But to answer your question: Yes, but I'm not interested in hurting you, you know. So I'll do this right and get you further into the mood."

Teni looks at Arc confusedly but smiles, "How so?"

Arc gains some confidence and lets it reflect from his smirk on his face and the smoothness of his voice. "Just watch and see."

Arc kisses her while still lodged inside of her, then he begins by licking at her petite breasts causing Teni to gasp at him. He would then alternate between her nipples and just licking the whole breast, this then evolves into him suckling the nipples greedily. This continues for a minute until Teni clasped her hands on his face causing him to pull his mouth off of her breasts, look her in the eyes and kisses her deeply. Arc then looks at her and smiles while she smiles back. Teni noticed that Arc being inside of her wasn't uncomfortable anymore and once she became acclimated to Arc's length, she softly sighs and rubs his arm.

"Arc. You can continue now. Make sure that you really give me everything you got. I'm ready now. For real this time."

"Okay then. I'll do just that."

After giving him the go-ahead, he begins to piston in her at a far faster rate than he was originally going to go which causes her to grab onto his waist to hold him and assist him in penetrating her core more deeply.

Teni manages to breathe out, "Arc.." Her face is lit up in ecstasy from Arc's power being put on display.

Arc softly rubs the back of his hand on her face. "Oh Teni, you're so cute."

"Ahh ha. A-arc, I-I love you."

She closes her eyes and opens her arms out and Arc goes in for a kiss to which Teni reciprocates and then wraps her arms around his back and continues to ride him until she involuntarily begins to shake. They break from the kiss and she looks at Arc and smiles.

"H-how am I d-doing?"

Teni catches her breath for a second before exclaiming, "Hah. Haah. W-w-wonderful. Ah!"

After that Ah, Teni's back arches up and she orgasms on Arc's shaft and once again shakes from tiredness but with a content smile plastered on her face.

"That was good, Teni."

Teni smirks at Arc and states full of contentedness, "You're not done yet, remember. I still don't feel completely full."

Arc laughs to himself and shakes his head. "Heh, how can I forget. But I have to ask, do you really want me like that?" Teni tilts her head in confusion at the question as if Arc was an idiot to ask her. "I mean yeah we're doing this and all, but don't you rather love Shibai like that?"

Teni answers, "I do love Shibai, yes. She saved my life, so I owe her for that. I always will have a spot in my heart for her, but at the same time, you've shown me a whole new world. One I never thought that would exist. My life was terrible. I-I was abused for so long. By everyone I trusted, my father, my teachers, fellow students and for a time, even Lady Shibai herself. Sousou was marginally better but he was always preoccupied with Kakouen, Kakouton, Kyocho and when he was active, Kakuka. I never got any attention from him so I stuck only to Lady Shibai. She was a lot different at that time."

"How so?"

Teni continues, "She desired to purge this current world for a new world of her own design. She could call that new world Eden. A world that she would rule over. Free from all Toushi strife, free from the horrible events that befell us all those years ago. I was consumed by Lady Shibai's force of personality. Once I became her follower, little by little she revealed herself to me. She told me about she being abandoned by her parents because she was a sickly child growing up. About how she had to literally claw her way from death to be reborn as the Shibai Chuutatsu we know today. About how she'd have to cut off all of her emotions and how she fell into the abyss in order to survive."

"That same abyss you and I fell into?" Arc asks Teni who nods at his observation of their similarities.

"It is similar, yes."

"So what changed her?"

"It came after the second Battle of Chibi when Sonsaku Hakufu spared her yet again. She mentioned something about ending the cycle of death and hatred. That we could all be friends and have each other's backs through thick and thin. Of course, Lady Shibai questioned her resolve and fought her words tooth and nail. But after the fight with Himiko and later with the Ten Eunuchs and reuniting with her sisters, Lady Shibashi and Lady Shibasho something awoke in her. Something that she later told me. Something that she thought she killed off. That child-like Shibai came back and wanted to start over and make amends for what she's done. It was a long arduous road and I'm not sure everyone fully trusts her. To be honest, I'm not sure I can fully forgive her for everything she had me do. But I can still stand by her side and support her transformation to finally becoming one of us."

Arc nods, "I see. Yeah, from what I heard and what you just said, the old Shibai wouldn't have let me anywhere near you."

Teni giggles at Arc's statement. "Old me wouldn't have let you anywhere near me. It was a long road to get here, through all the bickering and the attempted assassinations. Sorry for that by the way-" With that, Arc thrusted himself into Teni again causing her to squeak in delight and surprise. "Ah! A-Arc, w-w-what was that for?"

Arc chuckles at Teni's surprise. "I told you that I already forgive you, Ten. Let it go already."

Teni looks at Arc incredulously. "You.. You're too good to me. I want to know, when exactly did you fall for me?"

Arc smiles at her while continuing to thrust into her. He says, "I-it was probably about a good six months ago. Ha. I-I always thought you were pretty but you were always distant. So distant. You see, I was raised by a good master who taught me how to try and bring out the good in people. He told me to never give up on them no matter what. Eventually they will see the light you show them and become receptive towards it."

"Yes. Hm. That initally annoyed me to no end. I was angry with you, especially when you so casually said those words, after the hell I've been through. And you, a non-Toushi, goes and says that. That damnable line of yours. "To forgive and forget past harm is the ultimate revenge. To be able to live on. That and that alone is how you overcome your tormentors." It always pissed me off, until I started thinking about it. Actually thinking about it. It was the same thing that Lady Maria always talked about."

"But that feeling of love I had for you only became stronger when the Ten Eunuchs attacked and brought back your.." He nervously stammered as if the next word would upset Teni and ruin the good moment they're having.

Teni notices this and decided to assuage his fears, "You can say it. It's okay, Arc. I've moved on from it. It no longer haunts me. Thanks to you and Lady Shibai."

Arc still is unsure of that but decides to "nut up" and go through with it. If for nothing else, but for Teni's benefit. "Y-Your father. I think it was at that point you had warmed up to me and I felt a stronger connection with you than I had ever felt before."

"You would be right, I did warm up to you. I guess with a bit of prodding from Soujin, I had chose to let my heart open itself to someone else, someone other than Lady Shibai, and it was a male at that. Then when the Second Eunuch pierced you with that spear, my world fell apart. I didn't know why, I just knew that if you died all that work everyone was doing with me, trying to open me up would be ruined. I believed I stayed at your bedside for two weeks. I didn't leave, I didn't even bathe because I was so worried about you. It was then me and Lady Shibai had our heart-to-heart."

"Hm. And I guess from there you and Shibai became closer."

Teni nods at that assumption and smiles, "Yes. It was after that, a lot of her cruelty died down. She still has some of the old Shibai in her, but overall she's a different person. I guess after getting what you thought you want but it not being what you hoped it to be, must be so drastic of a reality that it forces a change within a person. Lord Sousou seems to think so."

"Heh. You're quite insightful, Ten."

"It's because of Lady Shibai. She detests "imbeciles" as she would call it. When she was teaching me to fight, she taught me that an effective assassin is an intelligent one. Kakouen further hammered that in."

"We've got such good allies. It's a shame noone else can see that."

"In time they will. But enough of that."

Arc smiles at her, "You're right."

Arc then grips Teni's buttcheeks and resumes pounding into her which causes her to grab at him even tighter, holding on for dear life. After a few minutes of this, Arc flipped Teni over to where she was facing the hotel bed with her (in Arc's words) "cute little ass" sticking up. Arc then decides to grab the sides of her butt and plunge himself back into her.

Teni grips the sides of the bed while Arc continues to pound her, "Ah! Yes! Yes, I love this. Arc~"

"I do too." He palms her butt to give him extra penetrating power. "Shit. Your ass is so soft, Ten. It's so damn cute, j-just like you."

"Ah! Your dick fills me up so wonderfully. Arc~ Hah."

She says as she goes into a trance-like state as Arc continues to pummel her vagina in the doggy-style position. This continues for a good 25 or so minutes before he feels an impending release and being a gentleman, he decides to warn her of it.

Arc clenches his teeth knowing he's close to the proverbial edge. "Ten, I feel it. I feel myself coming."

"S-same here. That's good, I want it all inside of me. Go ahead, darling. You deserve it for working so hard."

"Seriously, Teni. You really want this?" He softly jokes with her. Teni rapidly nods her head in the affirmative.

Teni catches on to it and smiles while jokes back with him. "I did say I wanted your baby."

"Can't argue with that logic. Ugh! Guh! Haa! Ten!"

"Ah! Hah! Arc!"

Arc reaches his climax and shoots his semen inside of Teni who then climaxes herself. After a couple of minutes of them staying in position waiting out their extraction of their genital fluids, Arc pulls out of Teni with a loud 'plop' and falls over beside her face-down on the bed. Teni also falls face-down onto the bed. Both breathing heavily but are happy with each other. Teni then cranes her head to the left and looks into her fiance's golden-brown eyes and temporarily gets lost in them. Arc in turn looks into his fiancee's brown eyes and smiles dumbly at her.

Teni says while coming down from the high, "Haa. Haa. Arc. Thank you."

Arc speaks while catching his breath. "Heh, nothing to thank me for Teni. You're my wife now, it's my responsibility to make you feel loved and wanted in the right way."

Teni responds while also catching her breath. "Just as expected of my husband. Heheh. Thanks anyways." She sighs heavily with poignancy. "I can't wait to make this official."

"Agreed. I really have to thank Shibai again. For paying for this and all."

"Yes. Lady Shibai really came through for us. She's also covering our honeymoon as well."

Arc says to her in surprise. "Is she now?"

Teni smiles. She continues with a twinkle in her eye denoting her happiness with Shibai's goodwill. "Yup. Anywhere in the world you would like to go, darling?"

"Hm. I'm not sure. Anywhere with you is fine."

Teni giggles softly at his cliched statement. "You cornball. Well, I guess I'll decide. I think Hawaii is kind of nice around this time of year. Hm, or maybe France or Italy?"

"Those are nice looking places, hell I wish we could go to them all. Argh, I've got to go work for someone loaded so I can afford to take you on all these trips, Ten. We can't rely on Sousou or Shibai forever."

"Lucky for you, Lady Shibai decided to formally adopt me into her family and they seem to be heavily involed with Japan Special Defense Force, she even told me that her father contracts out special weapons to them."

"Oh. And what is your job supposed to be?" Arc says this in contemplation and yet congratulating her for this bit of good news.

"Lady Shibai's going to take over for her father and she'll need a head of security to ensure no secrets gets out to our enemies nor any harm comes to her." Teni answers him matter of factly.

"And since you're already her bodyguard, it only makes sense."

"Mm hmm." Teni then nuzzles against him. "So what about you? That Kanto woman has to have some sort of job lined up for you."

"Yeah, me and the rest of the liaison candidates are going to be instated into a special Toushi-Human Negotiation Task Force to make sure that the peace that we currently have, we'll continue to have. And who knows, maybe the non-Toushi can integrate into Toushi society and vice versa. If we're successful, Japan can only strengthen as a nation with a combined military force."

"Interesting. It seems that we'll be busy." She yawns as she struggles to not fall asleep right then and there. "Hahn. But that's later, you've made me sleepy. I love you, my Arc."

"Yeah, you've sapped my strength as well. Hold on." He flops his back down, lying face up on the bed and Teni lays on his chest, she rubs his athletic chest and lowly purrs to herself thinking that he didn't hear it, but then he palms her backside causing her to look at him surprised by the action.

"Oh? You heard that, did you?" She says a little sheepishly, being a little surprised at how he heard her perfect imitation of a kitten purring.

Arc smiles at her and says lowly. "Yup. Behave my sly little kitten, or do you want round two, now?"

Teni yawns and shakes her head. "No, not now. I'm too tired from that. Although I do have to say I do like the feeling of your rough hands on my butt. For some reason, it makes you feel so much more powerful, so much more in control and if it's you and only you I would love to be submissive to you."

"That's a weird way of putting that, but okay then. Anyways, night honey."

"Heheh. Night yourself, darling."

As they set off to go to sleep unknowning of where the future will take them but they are excited for the prospect of being together, forever bound as one for the rest of their lives no mater the length of said duration.

-End-


End file.
